Whispers in the Woods
by I.S.Skye
Summary: When Katniss is whisk away to the Capital to participate in the Hunger Games Gale finds comfort in a friend from the woods. Little does he know this decision could shape his fate forever. Story before Flyfern.
1. Reaping Day

"Are you telling me to leave?" Gale asks with a slight smirk etched across his chiseled jaw. The gentle breeze that rustles the tops of the trees picks up a few strands of Gale's dark hair. He needs it cut. It's been a few hours since Katniss volunteered to take her sister's spot at the reaping. Gale hasn't shut up about the entire ordeal since.

"No point in you hanging around. You can mope just as easily at home as you can here. Besides, don't you wanna be with your precious Catnip before she's whisk away to the capital?"

Gale scowls, "She's my best friend Horne."

I just shrug. I've watched plenty of kids being rushed off to the capital to compete in the games, some of them I had made acquaintances with. You learn to harden yourself. Those in charge take kids every year, kill them off and send the victor back to live the rest of their life trying to forget what happened in the arena. It's sick and twisted but for now it will continue on. The capital will be taken down; there are plenty of us just waiting for the proper time to rebel. It is coming I can feel it.

"She'll do fine," I say, placing a hand on Gale's shoulder. "Killing people is just like killing animals," I explain as Gales goes to leave. "I'll see you later."

"I'm not coming back tonight Horne. I've got to be there if my family or the Everdeens need me."

"Makes no difference to me," I mumble back.

With that Gale is gone; I didn't even get a pat on the head. Perhaps I should have been a bit more sympathetic. Oh well, what's done is done. Gale will eventually come to his senses. What sensible person falls in love with their hunting partner, let alone anyone in Panem. It's just not worth it.

It is still warm enough out that I do not need to start a fire. The black leather jacket, hunting pants, and boots I have acquired keep me warm enough against the spring breeze. Like most nights sleep does not come. I have to be careful. It is forbidden for anyone to be in these woods. If I were caught I would be taken to the Capital and killed or turned into an avox.

For most of the night I whittle away at a piece of firewood, forming it into the shape of a butterfly. Maybe I'll give it to Gale as a present for his little sister. I'm sure she would appreciate it. Toys are hard to come by in District 12 and even when you find some they are expensive. No one in the seam has very much money to spare.

**Next Morning **

I fell asleep late and wake up early. It's time to hunt down that deer I'd seen yesterday. Although I have no intention of using it, I carry my bow along just in case I come across any smaller game. The rope Gale brought me a few years back is wound loosely around my shoulder. If I do this right the deer should be an easy target.

About twenty minutes of traipsing through the dense forest I spot my target. It's ears twitch, listening for even the tiniest disturbance. Almost silently, I reach into my pocket and pull out a handful of berries I had picked while on my search for the deer. Barely breathing, I slide one foot in front of the other, careful not to snap any twigs or step on too many dead leaves. Once I reach the edge of the brush I have been using as cover, I extend my hand. This is a slow way of hunting but I find it to be affective. There is no need to me to lug the deer back to my hut and this way the food stays fresh until I need it.

The sun is hanging high above my head before the deer is overcome with curiosity and moves to eat the berries still sitting in my outstretched hand. As furry lips pull some of the food into the animal's mouth I gently loop the rope around its neck.

This is the crucial moment. If my rope holds I'll have food, if it snaps the process starts all over and I'm out of a rope. The frightened deer thrashes around, trying to escape but to no avail. My rope holds.

After a bit of coaxing I get the deer to walk with me. I continue to feed it berries out of my hand. Maybe establishing trust is kind of cruel but it makes the process a lot easier on me. Besides aren't animals put here for us to eat?

Upon returning to my small, falling apart cabin tucked away in the woods I can tell someone's been there. Quickly, I tie up my meal, fitting an arrow in my bow. I nudge the door open with the toe of my boot, ready to shoot any intruder that awaits me inside.

Inside, Gale drops a chunk of wood, hands rising above his head. He looks shocked to see me, as if he thought I wouldn't be coming back for a while. Although I lower my bow I stay tense. I didn't expect to see Gale for a couple weeks. He has other people to take care of; two widows and children who can't fend for themselves. Why is he wasting time coming to visit me?

"What're you doing here Gale?"

"You know I offered Katniss the choice, to run away, to come live in the woods like you do. She refused, said her sister and mom wouldn't make it out here," he rambles on. Everything is always about Katniss. To be honest I'm getting pretty sick of it. Gale's blind love for the girl is going to end up getting him killed one day.

"I wouldn't have let them stay here Gale. This shack is barely big enough for me. I offered _you_ a spot here, not you and anyone else you feel you need to bring along. I watch out for _you _Gale. Make sure the woods are safe, leave you left over game that I don't need. Yet, every little thing is about Katniss and what you can do to make her happy. Get over it Gale. She's gone now and chances are she isn't coming back."

My friend looks hurt, like I've just let an arrow pierce his heart. "She's my best friend Horne! I taught her to hunt, how to survive in the wild. Don't tell me she's not coming back!"

I can't help but let my hand land on Gale's cheek. He's acting like a stubborn child. "Face the truth Gale! Katniss is a little girl from District 12. She's up against kids who train for these things. She'll be lucky if she lasts the first night."

"What happened to the Horne I first met? She wanted to reclaim District 13, take down the capital, and end the games for good. Now you don't even care. It's like you gave up on everything we talked about."

Gales eyes are soft. His gentle tone has a silent plea in it. I can't help but feel bad for snapping at him. He knows just as well as I do that Katniss might not come back. Instead of trying to force him to see the reality of it all I should do my best to try and comfort him. I'd want someone to do the same for me if it had been Gale whose name gotten called.

Sighing, I pull my friend into a hug. His body has grown more muscular over the years that I have known him. His chest his hard pressed up against my cheek. The muscles in his arms ripple as he embraces me, clinging to me as if he really does need me. I can't help but tilt my head back and kiss his chin.

Gale smiles, "Will you come back with me tonight?"

"Gale…" I'm torn. I can see how much he needs someone to be there for him but at the same time the town frightens me. If the wrong person sees me this entire life I've built for myself could unravel.

"Horne…please," Gale begs, his hand cupping my cheek.

"Just for the night," I agree, covering his hand with mine. His warmth is comforting.

"I'm sorry for getting upset with you earlier," I announce as we near the electric fence that is meant to separate District 12 from the woods. The area beyond the fence is supposed to be off limits to those living within the district. The only way that would ever happen is if the capital came out and turned the electricity back on.

Gale stops walking, his hands holding my waist, "You are looking out for me Horne. You've seen plenty of your friends go off to the games and never come back. You're just trying to prepare me for what could happen."

"Gale…" but before I can say more his lips press against mine.


	2. Telling the Truth

Every aspect of the games is broadcast on screens near the Justice building or on little screens that are fitted into every home. The Everdeens and the Hawthorne's watch together over dinner. I've been invited to stay for as long as I would like. Although being in the town makes me nervous I stay because I know Gale wants me to. I go out and hunt for both families mostly. It's the most I can do. I wasn't close to Katniss; I can't offer any words of encouragement or comfort.

For now all the tributes are in the Capital. They are paraded around in front of the cameras like dolls, always primped and perfect. Tonight an outfit created for each tribute by the designers who were assigned to them will distinguish each district. Katniss and Peeta ride in together, hands raised in the air. They appear to be on fire.

Gale looks sickened. Prim looks on in awe. Both mothers look frightened. I can only imagine what the atmosphere in the homes will be like once Katniss is in the arena.

The days continue on like this. I hunt during the day while Gale goes to school. Dinner is ready by the time he gets home. Everyone sits quietly around a wooden table, eyes glued to the small television screen.

"Did you see Katniss's evaluation?" I ask Gale as he spoons some more soup into his mouth.

"We have no choice but to watch it at school. She shot right into Game Markers watchtower. It was great. I just hope it doesn't affect her negatively," Gale answers as Prims cat jumps up into his lap.

"The Capital wants a good show. She definitely gave them that. I don't think she'll be penalized for it."

"It's starting to get cold, the animals will start trying to find places to stay for the winter. Is there anyplace we would be able to store extra game within the houses?"

Ms. Everdeen looks over at me. I haven't been able to figure out if she likes me or not but she hasn't complained about my presence at the dinner table. I think somewhere deep inside she wanted Katniss to end up with Gale. Me being here threatens that.

"There's an ice box in the back room but if they raid they will know it is extra," Gale's mom replies with a slight frown. I can see the worry in her eyes. She cares about Katniss.

"I can keep it in my hut and just travel there when we need more. Gale, I will need to go back and prepare the shack for the snow."

He looks disappointed. While I repair my home I won't be coming into town. I can work faster if I don't have to worry about traipsing back and forth. It's about an hour hike into the woods to get to the hut. Once it's dark it's almost impossible to find my hide away.

"I can help you, that way it will be done faster," Gale offers as Katniss's face flashes across the screen.

"You have to be here for your family Gale," I respond, placing my hand over his. I wish we could talk alone but that isn't possible. Gale goes to school all day and then we he gets home both families need his support. We have no time to ourselves. Certain things have already been put in motion that I need to let Gale in on.

Once dinner is done and the younger siblings have been put to sleep I pull Gale aside. Together we walk silently towards the fence. I hold tightly onto Gale's hand, nervous about his reaction to what I am going to say.

Once we are far enough into the woods I sit down, leaning my head against Gale's shoulder. He doesn't seem to mind. For a while I look up at the stars, tiny orbs of light so far away from us. I wonder if they have ever had to deal with something like the Hunger Games. My guess is probably not.

"When I was younger I used to want to be a star," I announce trying to find a good way to breach this subject.

"Why?" Gale whispers back, his finger tracing a scar on my hand I got it from a hunting accident a few years ago.

"They are free with no worries."

"What do you worry about?"

I have no choice but to bring it up now. Gale has asked the question. We need him on the rebel's side. If I keep secrets from him now he'll find it harder to support the cause later on.

"Katniss and Peeta," I answer, bracing myself for his answer.

"What do you mean?"

Shifting around I sit so that I can keep eye contact with Gale, "What if I told you that there's more going on. More than even Katniss knows. She's leading the rebellion Gale. Cinna, her stylist made her the girl on fire for a reason."

"Are you saying Katniss was chosen on purpose?"

"How likely is it that Prim's name would've been called on her very first reaping? We knew Katniss would volunteer."

"What about Peeta?"

"It didn't matter who the boy was. As far as I'm aware he's just a pawn. A playing piece to aid Katniss. It might not make sense right now but there are people out there who want to bring the Capital down. We just needed a figure head."

I can see the confusion and hurt in Gale's eyes. We sent his best friend off to the area with no real guarantee that she will return.

"Why couldn't you?"

"No one knows me Gale. She's going to be everyone's favorite. With Cinna's designs and her fiery personality she'll be a fan favorite Gale. People will want to rally around her, around her cause; even if she doesn't make it back. The spark will have been lit."

Gale stands, he towers over me, his muscles rippling under his thin shirt, "What kind of cause is this? You didn't even let Katniss know! You sent her off to die so you and the rebels can play your stupid little game."

With that he is gone. I have just lost the one person who I needed on my side. Without Gale I'm just alone in the woods again. I have no one here within the Districts who I can trust. This was a stupid idea. 2


	3. Shocking

The hike back to what remains of District 13 takes all night and most of the next day. The skies are overcast, matching my mood. I see little of my surrounding, the trees passing by as if they weren't really there. The only thing moving me forward are my feet. The rest of my body wants to run back to Gale, to tell him I was pulling his leg. That none of it is real but that time is past. This is real. I can't keep pretending that it's not. I knew that someone was going to get hurt. I just didn't realize it would hurt this bad.

I know I like Gale. I stopped trying to deny it after the first year of knowing him. He's everything. No matter what you throw at Gale he picks it up and turns it into something he could use. This time I just gave him nothing to work with. If Gale has any feelings for me he has a strange way of showing it. I knew as soon as I saw him with Katniss that he was in love. She wasn't, I never even saw the littlest hint of it. Then again I was looking through bias eyes.

If it had been up to me I would have whisk Gale away to District 12 before this reaping even happened. Let him watch it from the screens in the cafeteria. He would have been upset but at least he would've known it was for a cause. Sometimes, late at night, I'd pretend it was already that way; that Gale came to his senses and saw that Katniss wouldn't…couldn't, ever love him.

The flight deck is open when I reach District 13. I wonder if they had seen me walking back. A soldier comes out to meet me; probably just making sure those below actually saw the right person. Once he recognizes me I am lead inside straight to President Coin.

"Horne."

"President Coin," I answer back in a stoic tone, taking a seat on top of the long table that sits in the middle of the room. "Gale didn't exactly react well to my news."

"You didn't exactly do an upstanding job of telling him," she answers back finally turning to look at me.

Her face is stone cold, eyes glaring into my soul. I don't know why I volunteered for this stupid mission anyway.

"I wasn't aware that you were watching."

Coin scoffs a little as if she can't believe my stupidity, "We are always watching you. You are just as important to this cause as Katniss is."

"I find that hard to believe."

Coin moves closer to me, "Don't think for a second that if we could have dropped you in that area that we wouldn't have."

"Are the games playing?"

"We get what we can. It's important for us to keep an eye on things."

With that I exit the room, making my way down to the cafeteria. Peeta's face is on the screen next to Caesar Flikerman's, the interviewer for the games. He always looks slightly constipated. The fake plastic smile seems to get bigger and even more forced every time I see his face.

"Please welcome Peeta Mellark," the interviewer says as those in the crowd cheer. "Peeta welcome, how are you finding the Capital, and don't say with a map."

Caesar laughs at his own joke but Peeta just looks confused, "It's uh…different. Very different than back home."

"Different in what way? Give us an example."

"Okay, well the showers here are different."

"Showers," Caesar looks amused as well as slightly confused. "We have different showers."

"I have a question for you sir," Peeta says, flashing a smile at the camera. I have to give it to him; the bread boy knows how to charm a crowd. "Do I smell like roses to you?"

"Erm," Flikerman sniffs Peeta's collar, "alright yes. Do I smell like it?"

"You definitely smell better than I do."

This gets a laugh out of the crowd. If Peeta can survive he will have no issue getting presents in the arena. Those in the Capital seem to love him. Then again they always do love the ones who seem wide-eyed and drink in everything the Capital has to offer. I wonder if it's an act or if that 's just Peeta.

"So, Peeta, tell me. Is there a special girl back home?"

This sparks my attention.

"No, not really."

"No! I don't believe it for a second. Look at that face! A handsome man like you, Peeta, tell me." Caesar is basically begging for any kind of answer that will spark the interest of the crowd. His job is to sell the tributes. It doesn't really matter if the information he gets from them is true or not.

"Well," Peeta starts, looking right into the camera, "there uh…there is this one girl that I've had a crush on forever."

"Ah!"

"But I don't think she actually recognized me until the reaping."

"Well, I'll tell you what Peeta. You go out there and you win this thing and when you get home, she'll have to go out with you. Right folks?"

There is thunderous applause from those sitting in the audience. Nothing makes for a better show than some kind of star crossed love. Peeta gave them exactly what they wanted. Just as I think the interview is going to end Peeta speaks up again, his eyes look sad.

"Thanks. But I uh…I don't think winnings gonna help me at all."

"And why not?"

"Because she came here with me."

The glass of water that I had been holding in my hand falls to the floor with a thud, water splashing across the concrete floor. My reaction seems similar to everyone else's in the Capital. If this confession of feelings is all for show, Peeta is playing his part very well. This was not part of our plan at all.

"Well that's bad luck," Caesar answers back his usual smile faded a little.

"Yeah it is."

I don't stay to listen to anymore. I have to know if Coin knew about this. If there are more secrets being kept behind my back I'm out. My agreement was contingent on being in on every aspect of this mission. This little stunt Peeta just pulled could drive the wedge between Gale and I even deeper.

"We had no idea that was going to happen Horne," President Coin says as soon as the door to the operations room slides open. "He's either acting on his own true feelings or Effie or Haymitch gave them a new direction."

"Yeah, well good luck getting Gale on our side now."


	4. Storm or No Storm

After being gone for almost four month straight I had forgotten just how dim and industrial the hallways of District 13 are. Lights are hung every few feet down the concrete halls, iron bars connect the beams that hold the entire structure up, they are meant to keep people from falling from the walkways to their deaths. Sliding frosted glass doors block off rooms and other hallways that lead to different parts of our underground compound. If this fallout shelter had not been here no one from District 13 would have survived. Our military background gave us an advantage. We adapted and learned how to live, work and train completely underground. Some of these people have been down here so long that they've probably forgotten what the sun looks like.

I volunteered to help bring people from other Districts over to our side in order to avoid that. If I had to be trapped down here all day every day I would have lost my mind.

The living quarters are a little better lit, each unit closed off to the main hall by a sliding glass door. Each families name is posted beside the door. Once I find my last name I slide the door open.

My little sister spins around upon hearing the door open. Her bright green eyes light up as she hurries to her feet, throwing her arms around me. My mother emerges from the back room a smile spreading over her face as she lays eyes on me. I haven't seen my family in a while. Most of my trips back to District 13 are to gather or report information to Coin. Usually I don't stay longer than a day or two.

My mother's hair has more grey in it than the last time I saw her and my little sister is slowly turning into a teenager. She's taller, her features more defined than ever before. A few strands of her red hair hang in spirals down her face. She looks so much more like mom than I ever did.

"Where's dad?"

My mom's smile fades a little bit. I've always been closer with my dad and I think it makes my mom a little bit upset. I guess sometimes I feel a little guilty about it but I can't help who I am close to. My dad is just better at understanding things. Mom always tells me about how much they wish I could stay. Dad just acts like I've never been gone.

"He's downstairs helping with the new irrigation system."

My little sister looks up at me, "How long are you staying for this time Horne?"

"A few days. I can't stay too long butterfly," I answer using a nickname I came up with when my sister was just a baby.

She crinkles her nose up, "I'm not a little girl anymore Horne."

"Sorry Fern," I answer using a shorter version of her name. "I guess I've been gone for a while."

"We wish you would stay around more," mom interjects.

"You know I can't. I have to get those in the Districts on our side."

"I feel so bad for those kids," mom muses, a frown coming to her face. "They're being used for some plan to bring down the Capital."

"Yeah, poor Peeta, screwing up my plans to get Gale to join our rebellion. Poor Katniss, having to be the face of the rebellion; she'll be the most talked about girl in all the Districts. Boo hoo," I grumble back. I remember now why I don't visit my family too much.

"Horne!" Mom scolds. "Those kids could die. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Dad's downstairs?"

My little sister nods, "So is Arrow."

"Arrow is here?" I stop on my way out the door. I thought he would have moved on by now.

My sister looks confused, "Arrow never left Horne."

I groan internally before leaving the room and heading towards the bottom of our compound, using the freight elevator instead of the stairs. It rattles as it makes the assentation to the ground level. The gardens and food reserves are kept down here in hopes that if there is ever an air raid they will survive.

"Stop, do you have permission to be down here," a soldier questions stepping in front of me to block my path towards the gardens.

"I'm Soldier Arausio, on a mission from President Coin," I answer back, trying to keep my tone authoritative. Most times if you act like you know what you're doing you can get away with almost anything down here. Everything is based on rank.

Just then the familiar face of my father appears over the shoulder of the guard. "Horne!"

"Do you know this girl?"

"Of course, she's my daughter. For goodness sake, move out of the way," my father shoos the guard out of the way. "When did you get back?"

I am escorted into the garden and walked through the aisles by dad. I try my very best to fill him in on everything that has happened since he's seen me last. There are a few details I am forced to leave out in order to avoid too many questions. It's not that I don't like explaining what I am doing for our cause it's just that I'm not sure everyone is supposed to know exactly what is going on; at least not yet anyway.

"So because Peeta said he had a crush on Katniss you have to go back to try and use that against Gale?"

"No, dad," I answer quickly. He makes it sound so evil. "I have to be there to help Gale if he needs it; to offer a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen. He's going to be pretty upset."

"Look at you trying to comfort people," dad jokes, sinking his fingers back into the rich dark dirt that fills the lifted gardening sheets.

"It's part of the job," I answer before turning on my heel and heading back up to the main living floor.

"Where is Coin?" I ask Bogg who is President Coin's right hand man. He will eventually be Katniss's personal bodyguard when we are able to bring her to District 13. Who the hell knows when that will actually happen.

"She is in the operations room. Would you like me to get her Soldier Arausio?"

"Bring me to her."

Together we walk towards a large set of metal doors at the end of the hall. This is the only door that is reinforced on anything that is above the 40th floor.

Bogg knocks on the door. He tends to stick to the set procedures and frowns upon those who break them. If it was up to me I would have just barged in.

President Coin opens the door inviting us both inside, "Horne, what is it?"

"I require an escort home," I announce. "You can drop me at the edge of forest bordering District 12 I will walk the rest of the way."

"There is a storm coming in. You should wait until the morning."

"No, I don't want to. I need to get back now. Peeta made the announcement yesterday. Who knows what he will say tonight."

"Nothing," Bogg interjects. "They were put into the arena this morning. By the time you get back the cannons will have gone off. You should stay here until those dead are announced."

"What good will that do?"

"What if she lives through the night? What if she's not even with Peeta? This Gale that everything seems to be focused on will find hope in that. We need him to go to you," Coin answers.

"You told me to go out and find someone who will help raise the people to rebellion within the Districts. That's Gale in District 12. I'm doing what you asked me to do," I fire back.

"No one is saying that you aren't Horne. You're doing fine. Just stay a few more days," President Coin pleads. "Watch the games, let them fuel the dislike for the Capital."

"Two days. I leave on the morning of the third day…storm or no storm."

**Author's Note: Feel free to leave your thoughts on Horne or just the story in general. I like hearing people's feedback. It lets me know what I'm doing well and what I can still work on. Happy reading and may the words be ever in your favor ;) **


	5. Rue

I spend all my spare time in the cafeteria with my eyes glued to the games. President Coin has tried to give me simple tasks to aid in the running of District. I disregard all of my responsibilities. Watching the games is more important. I need to know what Katniss is doing at every moment of the day; who her alliances are…where Peeta is.

So far all I know is that Katniss has made an alliance with Rue, a small girl from District 11. She isn't someone I would have chosen to pair up with but Katniss seems to be able to use her for some plan she's come up with to blow up the Career's supplies. Rue is sweet and over the course of the Games I've slowly started to root for her. I know it's a bad decision but she's so young with so much more to live for. It's unfair.

I need Katniss to meet up with Peeta again, if only for the sake of Coin actually being okay with me leaving. She's under the impression that unless Katniss shows her returned affection for the bread boy, Gale will never come back around.

I watch as the smoke signals begin to go up across from the Cornucopia. As those distract the Careers, Katniss moves in and shoots the supplies that had been hanging from a tree above the ground. As the bundle falls, it sets off the booby traps. Katniss turns and runs back into the forest. The camera follows her as she searches for Rue.

Unfortunately, the young girl has been caught in a trap set by one of the other tributes. For a moment Katniss looks like she doesn't know what to do.

"Cut her down!" I yell at the television screen in front of me. The others that have gathered for lunch in the cafeteria look over at me. No one around here really get that into the Games and I guess I really shouldn't be either. Rue isn't one of the important ones but I still can't help thinking about my little sister. That could be here trapped up in that net.

Finally, Katniss comes to her senses, cutting Rue down and pulling her into a hug. The camera moves in close to their faces, a few tears streaming down Katniss's face. Then out of nowhere, Rue grimaces. The camera angel zooms out, showing Marvel fleeing from the area. One of his spears has struck Rue in the stomach. In moment of pure emotion Katniss shoots Marvel, killing him. A cannon goes off.

Rue's eyes are full of panic as she pulls the spear from her stomach. My heart drops. Even if Katniss got a present right now there is no way anything the sponsors could send her would save Rue. As tears start to stream down Katniss's face I feel an unfamiliar wetness running down my face. I'm crying.

"God," Katniss sobs. "It's okay. You're okay. You're okay. You're okay."

"Did you blow up the food?" Rue whispers, wincing in pain as Katniss moves the small girl's head onto her lap.

"Every bit of it." The usually hardened Katniss tries to pull together a smile as tears continue to fall from her eyes. A hand is pressing some leaves to the hole in Rue's stomach but there is nothing that will stop the rapid bleed out.

"Good. You have to win.

Instead of answering Katniss just looks on at the dead boy who shot her partner. She still doesn't believe that she can win this thing. In truth I still don't know if she can but this moment of seeing her broken down and showing emotion has put me on her side.

"Can you sing?"

"Okay," Katniss answers, wiping her eyes. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow bed of grass is soft green pillow. Lay down you head and close your eyes and when you wake the sun will rise –" Katniss pauses, trying to get her tears under control – "sorry."

As the cannon sounds the bowl of soup I had been given earlier flies across the room. The bowl cracks as the contents run down the wall. Everyone in the cafeteria spins to look at me.

I'm sure I look like a mess, tears running down my face, skin flushed, hair falling out of my usual braid. Needing to get away from the stares I run down the hall, trying to keep myself from shaking. This is what happens; innocent people die for some stupid television show. That's what this is. It isn't even a message to the Districts anymore; this is some sick form of entertainment for those living in the Capitol; for those that will never have to know the pain of watching a loved one die on live television.

No one stops me as I barge into the operations room. President Coin doesn't even look surprised to see me. She had to know that something like this would happen. I just wish I had known better than to watch for so long…to get attached to anyone.

"What now?"

President Coin takes a few deep breaths before addressing me. If she even makes the tiniest slip up I'm leaving now. "We need to watch District 11. The rebellion and Katniss's status as the figurehead of the rebel cause is now all resting on their actions."

"And when will we know? I'm tired of these run around answers Coin."

The president looks taken aback, she's not used to people threatening her authority. "If there is an uprising it will occur tonight or not at all. If there is some form of retaliation for what happened with Rue we would have to act accordingly. It is possibly that Snow might want to kill off Katniss."

"No, Haymitch will try and talk them out of it," Bogg answers back before I can shoot off at the mouth.

"How much pull does Haymitch actually have?"

Boggs seems to weigh the questions very carefully before responding. He's very cautious about setting me off. "More than you think I would assume. He's not that bad when he can stay sober."

President Coin turns to address me, "Will you stay until we know?"

"I will stay the rest of tomorrow. On the third day I leave."

"Horne," Coin pull me aside before I am able to leave. "If there is a rebellion in the Districts you will have to be prepared to help fuel it."

"Do you not think I know that? This is what I've been training for," I answer harshly before leaving the room.

I run for a while, trying to find an area of this stupid compound that isn't filled with people. Eventually I find myself in the hospital. Suddenly, all the rage I've been holding inside just releases itself. Tables are cleared of their contents, chairs thrown across the room. Once I have worn myself out I fall to the crumble to the floor, sobs wracking my body.

I never knew how hard this mission could be. Maybe I brought all this upon myself. I shouldn't have gotten attached to anyone. Coin warned me when this first began that I had to harden myself. I thought I had but then Gale came into the picture and just like that all the walls I had built up crashed down.

"Horne?" a voice in the distance sounds. "Horne, what happened?"

In my broken state, I reach for the blurry face in front of me, "Gale?"


	6. Mission Begins

"Gale?" I reach towards the floating figure above me. "Is that you?"

Strong arms lift me up from the ground, holding me against a chiseled chest. Soft cotton meets my cheek as I reach up to wipe my eyes. How did Gale get here? There's no way that President Coin would have convinced him to come to District 13. He wouldn't have left his family or the Everdeens. For a few minutes I am hopeful though.

Once my eyes are cleared of the tears my gaze falls on dark olive skin and baby blue eyes. As I realize that Gale is not the one who found me I begin to panic. Who is holding me?

"Just me Horne," a distantly familiar voice answers, lips curling into a smile. "What happened?"

"Put me down," I manage in a shaky voice.

Once my feet hit the floor I am able to take in the person standing in front of me. Just like the others in District 13 he is wearing a blue/grey cotton jumpsuit. His sleeves are pushed back revealing dark skin, dotted with a few scars. The boys lips are full, bright eyes sparkling out from behind thick eyelashes…Arrow.

"I got angry."

"Not much has changed I guess," Arrow answers, his gaze shifting to the mess I have created. There is medical equipment strewn all across the floor, various table and chairs turned over.

"I don't expect you to understand."

Arrow lifts his hands in a sign of surrender, "I'm not trying to start a fight Horne. I just want to help you."

"Why are you still here Arrow?" I question as I begin to pick up the mess I made. If I'm going to maintain any form of credibility with Coin I need to act like I have my shit together. If I come off as mentally unstable she will pull me from the mission.

"I staid because I have nowhere else to go. I'm here doing my part to keep this community thriving. I watch over your family, help out in the garden, and do whatever I can to earn my place."

I can't help but scoff. Arrow doesn't belong here. He lies his way into people's lives and then leaves. He did it to his family in the Capitol and he did it to my family here. Why would I ever trust him again? He weaseled his way into my little sister's life becoming her best friend and then, one day he just stopped coming around. "You could work everyday until your fingers bled and it still wouldn't be enough."

"I know you're still upset about what happened but I made it up to her. You're sister has forgiven me. I think it's about time that you did to."

"You don't get that pleasure Arrow."

The cheery look in his eyes fades to one of anger, "This is why people don't stay around you Horne! You push everyone away! Someone screws up once and you shove them out of your life forever! You're hardheaded, and arrogant, and don't care about anyone or anything but yourself!"

I don't say anything in return. I've never been hurt. I've never had to sit in front of the television and watch someone I love die. I've not lost anyone in my life. Yet, Arrow is correct. I push people away from me. It's easier. There is a war coming and people will die. If I have no one close to me I won't have to endure the pain others will.

"You're right," I answer back trying to keep my tone even. I don't want Arrow to see me cry. "But, you have no idea what I go through everyday. Do you know what it's like to be a slave to President Coin?"

Arrow laughs, it's a cruel, cynical laugh, "and you get to be the undercover leader of a rebellion that will change our world forever. Sure you don't get the fame that Katniss will but you are envied by everyone here who knows what you're doing. You get to live a life above ground…you get to act normal."

"Normal? I live in a falling apart hut in the woods outside of District 12. If I don't catch my food I don't eat. Most night I can't light a fire for fear of the Capitol flying over and seeing it. I watch the only boy I've ever let into my heart pine over some girl who might not even come home! I look on at all these people living in poverty and feel personally responsible for saving every single one of them. My life is anything but normal."

"Miss Arausio," Bogg says pulling my attention from Arrow. "President Coin needs to speak with you."

Nodding I follow the officer out of the hospital wing and down a few hallways that I've never seen before. Quickly, i wipe away a tear that dared to spill down my face. I cannot let Coin see me upset. I fight back the urge to ask questions as we walk. I know that Bogg won't answer them anyway. I doubt even he knows exactly why I am needed.

Once I'm inside the door is shut, President Coin already sitting in a chair facing the doorway. Her slate grey eyes are clouded with fear. I don't think I've ever seen that look on her face before.

"Thank you Bogg. You can shut the door," Coin instructs, motioning for me to take a seat next to her. "Do you know what happened in District 11?"

I shake my head. I wasn't even aware that it was nighttime. It's very easy for one to lose track of time down here.

"There was an uprising. The people rebelled against the Peacekeepers. A lot of them were shot. We need you to travel there to try and keep the flames of rebellion burning amongst the people. They will be discouraged, many of them mourning over the loss of loved ones. They will look to Katniss to give them comfort but there is only so much she can do while in the arena. None of the tributes will probably know of the uprising."

"What if I say no?"

"I wasn't giving you the choice Horne. Bogg is preparing a hovercraft to leave for eleven as we speak. You will go in tonight and we will come for you in two days time."

"And if the Peacekeepers see me being dropped in? You must know that there will be even more of them than normal. Snow will want to squash any kind of rebellion as quickly as possible."

President Coin sighs. She looks worn down and the bags under her eyes suggest that she hasn't been getting very much sleep lately. "I might as well just go ahead and tell you now. The next Hunger Games is the Quarter Quell. If Katniss makes it out of this arena alive she will be thrown right back in with victors who are a hundred times more skilled than she is. I'm not just sending you to District 11 to keep the fires of rebellion burning bright…"

I cut Coin off already knowing what she is going to say, "You need me to start forming the rebel alliance amongst those that could possibly be in the arena with Katniss."

"Not who could be…who will be."

I don't quite understand. If Coin suggesting that we are going to rig the games so that only the victors we want will participate in the 75th Hunger Games. I didn't even know something like that was possible.

"They are able to see with the rebellion in eleven that Katniss can move people. We just need to secure their help. Katniss has to make it out of the Quarter Quell alive. She is the glimmer of hope that these people need. You're as close to Katniss as these people will be able to get. We need you to gaurantee that the individuals we want will volunteer no matter what. "

"I'm not Katniss. I wasn't even friends with her. I can't just go in and pretend to be who she is."

"No you're not and I'm not asking you to. Just remind these victors of what could happen if the games continue. Most are old; they wish to live the rest of their lives out in peace. The Quell makes that impossible. This is asking a lot of you Horne and I cannot guarantee your safety through any of this. If you are caught by the Capitol we will not be able to rescue you."

I nod, showing that I understand even though I still have lots of questions. Of course I knew that something like this would happen. If Katniss is taken back into the arena her survival will need to be guaranteed but what victor would want to give their life for some random girl from District 12? I need to be able to convince them that she's something special and unfortunately, besides for her time with Rue the girl hasn't given me much to work with. I guess we are similar in that way; neither of us are very likable.

"I will go. Who are the victors from District 11?"

Coin flips through a few papers that are set out in front of her, "Seeder and Chaff."

"How appropriate."

"Don't make remarks like that. We need these people on our side," Coin scolds.

"Right," I answer with a salute before turning on my heel and heading towards the flight deck.

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has been reading, favoriting and following my story. These kind of things are what keep we wanting to write. Remember to review if you have any constructive ****criticism. Also, I'd love to know what you guys think of Horne. Have a wonderful day and may the odds be ever in your favor. :) **


	7. The Kiss

The aircraft is ready and waiting, the door to the outside already all the way open when I arrive at the flight pad. Bogg waits for me at the bottom of the boarding ramp. His jaw is set, eyes holding no expression. His usual jumpsuit has been switched out for heavy black armor. For a moment I feel like I'm underdressed. I was not given any kind of armor, nor was I switched into a jumpsuit. I'm going out to District 11 in my usual black jacket, torn pants, and leather boots. Maybe it's to help be blend in more.

"Where you briefed on who you would be trying to recruit?" Bogg questions once I am strapped into one of the rows of seats within the aircraft.

"No. I was given their names and shoved out the door. President Coin doesn't talk very much."

Bogg lets out a heavy sigh before flipping through a device I've never seen before, "Chaff and Seeder are the two tributes from eleven that we want. Chaff won the 45th Hunger Games where he lost his hand. As far as we know he never took a prosthetic. He has been seen with Haymitch Abernathy leading Coin to believe he might have a drinking problem. Multiple people have described him as being somewhat of a troublemaker. If you can get him while he is sober it shouldn't be to hard to convince him to join our cause."

"I'm not very personable," I answer back.

"I don't think that has anything to do with it Horne. You just have to make them feel something," Bogg answered.

"And when was the last time you felt something?"

Instead of entertaining my question Bogg continues on with his briefing. "Seeder is the female victor from District 11. Like the others she's not to keen on the Quarter Quell but other than that we don't have too much on her."

"Bogg?"

"Horne."

"I meant that. How am I supposed to get these people to stand behind us when I'm not even I stand behind us? Don't get me wrong I want Snow taken down and the games to end but…I don't know if I can stand behind the people who are running this mission."

"Behind President Coin?"

I nod. Of all the people to tell this I chose Coin's right hand man. I just needed to get it off my chest. President Coin is focused on one thing and that is bringing down President Snow. She doesn't seem to really care who she brings down in the process. I've still not been able to figure out what her goal is after Snow has been brought down.

"Show them what you think the cause is Horne. Forget about Coin or anyone one else. Forget about Katniss even if that will help. Find the one person you think you could fight for and get everyone else to fight for that person too," Bogg responds as the aircraft begins to descend.

"Thank you Bogg."

He nods as the boarding ramp begins to open. From where I am I can see the ground. We haven't landed but it isn't too far of a jump. I should be able to land it safely.

"Meet us back at this point in two days time," Bogg says as I near the edge. "Horne, be safe."

I nod before jumping off, tucking my body into a small ball so that I land on my shoulder, rolling out of the fall with only a small pain in my arm. I watch as the District 13 aircraft disappears back into the black sky. I am completely alone.

In the cover of darkness I find my way down to the edge of District 11. From the spot I chose to sleep I can see the main square, two big screens set up in front of the Justice Building. The games are still playing, the camera switching between the different groups of tributes.

I don't dare light a fire even though the night is a little chilly. The wind picks up strands of my hair, shoving in across my face. I wish they had left me with a little bit more. All that I have is a blanket and some prepackaged food and a canteen full of water.

Instead of sleeping I lean up against a tree and wrap myself in the blanket. Its wool and kind of itchy but does a good job of holding in my body heat. As I pull open one of the MREs I hear an announcement from on of the game makers over the speakers in the square. He is addressing the tributes that are left in the arena.

"Attention tributes. Attention. The regulations acquiring a single victor has been suspended. From now on, two victors may be crowned if both originate from the same district. This will be the only announcement."

Imagining the look on Coin's face after hearing this causes me to laugh. Then, after if finally hits me as to what this means I get more serious. President Snow is trying to drive Katniss to Peeta. He wants this on screen love story to be played out. The only person I can think about is Gale.

My eyes stay glued to the big screen as the camera finds Katniss. For a while she just wanders through the forest, calling out Peeta's name. If she gets detected they're gonna kill her off. She needs to be quiet. Just when I think she isn't going to find him, Katniss trips, revealing Peeta who has covered himself in mud and leaves.

"Oh my God Peeta, Peeta!" Katniss exclaims, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. She's giving Snow exactly what he wants.

Peeta smiles up at her weakly, "Hey."

"It's okay," Katniss answers, pulling Peeta into a tight hug. It is obvious, now that all the camouflage is moved away, that the bread boy has been injured. From where I sit it looks pretty bad. The mud that has seeped into it has caused infection to set in. Without treatment Peeta could potentially lose his leg.

"What was it?"

"A sword. It's bad, huh?"

Katniss does her best to clean out Peeta's wound, "It's gonna be fine."

"Katniss."

Peeta tries to push her hands away. He knows that his wound could potentially kill him. His face is pale, a sign of dehydration and loss of blood. He's probably not eaten in a couple days either. I had almost forgotten that he was even in the games. He must have been injured within the first day or two.

"No!" Katniss says sharply as she figures out what Peeta is thinking. "I'm not gonna leave you. I'm not gonna do that."

"Why not?"

Instead of answering, Katniss slings Peeta's arm over her shoulder, the two slowly making their way through the woods. Eventually they arrive at a cave. I'm assuming she found it on one of her explorations of the arena.

"Nobody's gonna find you in here," Katniss tries to assure Peeta.

"They already found me."

"We'll get you some medicine."

"I'm not gonna get many parachutes."

Katniss searches around the cave, desperately looking for anything that could help her friend. If President Snow wanted Katniss to prove that she has feelings for Peeta he is definitely getting it. The girl looks like she might burst into tears at any second. "We'll figure something out."

"Like what?"

"Something," Katniss answers before kissing the blonde on the cheek. For a few seconds the color comes back into Peeta's cheeks; a blush. Just outside of the cave, a parachute lands.

All I can see before my eyes is Gale. How he must be sitting in his house in front of the small television installed specifically for the games. His deep brown eyes twisted in pain as Katniss pulls another small piece of his heart out. I need to be there for him. I made a promise to him and I couldn't live with myself if I let him down.

"I remember the first time I saw you. Your hair was in two braids instead of one. And I remember when you…you sand in music assembly. The teacher said; who knows The Valley song and your hand shot straight up."

"Peeta stop," Katniss shushes him, her cheeks burning bright red.

"After that, I watched you going home everyday. Every day."

I can tell that Katniss is uncomfortable. She doesn't come off as someone who shares her emotions very often. She's also probably not very used to being cared about.

Peeta looks distressed, "Well, say something."

"I'm not good at saying something."

"There come here. Please."

Sighing, Katniss gives in, scooting her body across the cave floor to lie next to Peeta. He wraps his around her. I can tell that they are finding comfort in each other.

The bread boy chews on the cheek for a little bit, eyes fixed on Katniss. "Even if I don't make it…"

"Shh," she whispers back.

"Attention, tributes," the same announcers voice cracks on the speakers. "Attention. Commencing at sunrise, there will be a feast tomorrow at the Cornucopia. This will be no ordinary occasion. Each of you need something desperately and we plan to be generous hosts."

"Your medicine."

"You're not going alone," Peeta answers.

"Yeah, you need it and you can't walk."

"Katniss, you're not gonna risk you life for me. I'm not gonna let you!"

I can't help but wonder if Peeta heard the announcement about two victors. If Katniss can bring Peeta back home with her it will only make her seem more like a hero. I'm not sure what her motives are but I don't think Peeta can see them. He's trusting and I think he might actually have feelings for Katniss.

"You would do it for me. Wouldn't you?"

Peeta looks disappointed, "Why are you doing this?"

Instead of answering Katniss leans in and kisses Peeta.

Standing up I quickly shove the blanket back into my bag and head in the opposite direction of District 11. I don't care what President Coin wants from me. I can't just leave Gale all alone in this. I made a promise and I'm not about to break it. Bogg told me to find someone I could rally around and make everyone else want to fight for them as well. That person is Gale.

I tear through the trees, stumbling over loose rocks and roots. I know somewhere the Coin is watching me but I don't care. She could have sent anyone out here she knew who she put her trust in. I know what I need to do. About thirty minutes into my mad dash towards Gales the skies open up, drenching me with rain. Overhead I can hear aircraft propellers spinning.

Bogg's voice sounds in my headset, "Horne, what are you doing?"

"I have to get to Gale."

"Horne, this isn't your mission. Think about what President Coin will say when you get back."

"You told me to find someone I could fight for. I've found them and they need me."

For a while I continue to hurry across the land, listening to Bogg's breathing in my ear. I do my best to ignore it. I should have ripped this stupid thing off as soon as they dropped me in.

"Horne, let me take you."

"What?"

"I'll bring you to Gale," Bogg says, the aircraft dropping closer to the ground a rope dangling from the partially opened boarding ramp.

For a moment I stand there, the wind blowing my hair around my face, heart pounding in my chest. Bogg could be bringing me right back to Coin or he could really want to help. Acting on faith I grab hold of the rope.


	8. Stay

I say nothing to Bogg and in return he says nothing to me. I count the seconds in my head, wishing that the hovercraft had a window. I don't know why I agreed to get on this thing. Bogg is Coin's second hand man. He could very easily take me right back to her and tell her that I refused to complete my mission. They can replace me. I think I knew that all along. I don't have any kind of free will. I do what they say or I'm taken out. Coin isn't much better than the Capital.

At 500 we begin to descend. I have no idea where I am but I hope beyond hope that it is District 12. I need to see Gale. I need to tell him everything will be okay even though I'm not so sure it will be anymore. If President Snow hated Katniss before he will definitely hate her now. I can't make any promises that she will be okay or that the Capital won't lash out at her friends and family as a repercussion for her actions.

"I hope you're doing the right thing Horne," Bogg says as the boarding ramp begins to lower. Rain is blown into the ship, the wind howling like a wolf outside. I shudder wondering if the storm outside is a foreshadowing of my fate.

"I'm doing the right thing for me," I answer and then I drop.

My feet barely touch the soaking ground before I am running. Gale's name falls from my lips, the shouts drowned out by the wind and rain. Although I am sure the one I am looking for is in the town I find myself hurrying towards my shack in the woods.

My hair is drenched and I can barely see; yet somewhere up ahead of me I can make out the blurry outline of a person.

"Gale!" I holler over the elements.

The figure turns around just in time for me to collapse into strong arms. Hungry lips find mine, fingers intertwining in my wet air. I am home and I am safe. Gale is here for me just like I am here for him. Nothing else in Panem matters right now. The rain soaks through my clothes. Water finds its way between Gale and my lips but we do not pull apart.

After what seems like only seconds Gale pulls away from me, his hands coming to rest on my cheeks. He's freezing cold. I wonder how long he's been out here for.

"Tell me it was staged Horne," Gale gasps out. His eyes are red and puffy. He's been crying. "Tell me Peeta is in on this, that Haymitch told Katniss to do it. Please."

I'm lost on what to say. Nothing I can tell Gale will bring him any kind of comfort. Katniss acted on her own free will. I could lie but that wouldn't do either one of us any good.

"Come inside Gale, you'll get sick," I instruct, forcing the door of my home open with my foot. The floor is muddy but other than that it is dry inside. "Have you eaten?"

Gale shakes his head, pacing back and forth in the tiny shack as I hand him an MRE. I try to keep my emotions in check; Gale doesn't need a profession of love, he needs a friend.

"Horne you didn't answer my question."

I avoid Gale's gaze. I can't look at him. I don't want to be the reason why his heart breaks even more. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt him. "Katniss is doing what she thinks will get her through the games."

"What kind of political answer is that Horne? You leave for a little and all of a sudden you can't give a straight answer?" Gale is furious, his words full of venom. His fist makes contact with a rotting wooden boards that acts as part of a wall.

I fall to the muddy floor unable to handle the rush of emotion that has just over taken my body. Tears stream down my face. I feel like I've been shot. Even this pain is bearable if it means not having to put Gale through it. I'd take Katniss's place in the arena if I knew that it would bring the smile back to Gale's face. He's all I have out here. I need him to function and that scares me. The days sitting the the dungeon that is District 13 worried he would never speak to me again killed me.

Suddenly I am scooped up off the floor, being held close against Gale's chest. He's started to warm up a little bit and the heat from his body feels good against my cheek. I continue to sob, fingers curling around a lock of Gale's wet hair. I've not been this close to him in a while. This feels natural. I need him to breath, the feel anything.

"Horne, you can't hurt me anymore that I'm already hurt. I've lost you to a cause I'm not even sure I stand behind and I don't know how much longer I'm going to have Katniss. I have nothing left to lose. Please, just tell me, was that kiss something the rebel forces planned or no?"

"No Gale…nobody told her to do that."

For what feels like hours Gale just stands there holding me close to his chest. Outside the storm rages on. I can't help but wonder what would have happened had I not volunteered to aid in the rebellion in the districts. Would I even know Gale Hawthorn or would I be working to keep District 13 up and running, shut off from the outside world forever? The only thing I know is that if I had never raised my hand life would be a lot simpler.

Softly I begin humming, "I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand…."

"What's that?"

"A song I remember from when I was a kid," I answer softly wishing the pain would leave Gale's face. "Gale, come with me."

His brow furrows as he gently sets me down. I'm held at arms length. Gale's grey eyes search my face. I can't help but wonder if he's gone into shock. He really should be inside in front of fire, maybe with a stiff drink in his hand. "Horne, there is nowhere to go. We'd be stumbling around in the wilderness for months. That isn't going to help anyone. Besides, I have obligations here."

I nod knowing that he is correct. Without Gale the Hawthorns and Everdeens wouldn't eat. Gale has to be there for them. I wonder what Coin would do if I brought him back with me. I'm sure she wouldn't turn us away but I also don't think she would be very pleased. I've already screwed up my first mission.

"Horne," Gale's voice pulls me out of my head. "Will you come into town? I don't want you staying the night out here."

"Gale…" outside it sounds as if the wind has picked up there is a steady whirring sound and the rain has stopped hammering on my hut roof.

"Horne" – this is Bogg's voice over my headset; I'm surprised it wasn't ruined by my frantic run through the rain – "Coin has demanded your immediate return to District 13."

"Gale…I have to go," I announce tears beginning to stream down my cheeks. I hate that the second I get him back I'm taken away. Just a puppet in someone else's play. I press my lips to Gale's.

Gale looks hurt, tears forming in his eyes. This is the first time I've actually seen him get emotional like this over me. "Horne…stay."


	9. First Ally

"Now Horne," Bogg's voice comes over my headset again. His voice has a much more authoritative tone to it. I have half a mind to rip it out and just forget the whole thing; the stay here with Gale. I know they'd come after me though. Now that I've started this there is no way Coin is going to let me out of it. She's like President Snow in that way.

Turning away from Gale I force the door open, mud has begun to collect outside and I have to force it a little. Above me the blades of the hovercraft spin in fast circles. For a second I think about how easily I could shove my head in one and end this all. Looking over my shoulder I see Gale and the thought vanishes from my mind. Gale's wears a look of pure confusion. He has no idea what is going on and I'm still not allowed to tell him everything.

"Horne, what's going on," Gale questions his fingers curling around my shoulder as the boarding ramp begins to open.

"Gale…I can't. This is what I have to do. Please be strong. Katniss will be fine. I will be back when I can be. Don't give up Gale," I answer before pulling him close to me and pressing my lips to his. I can feel his tears on my face. I don't want to leave him again.

"Horne!" Gale yells as I jump onto the ramp.

"I love you Gale!" I scream back through my tears as the ramp shuts, causing me to fall down onto the floor of the hovercraft.

As I wipe my eyes I come face to face with Coin. Her jaw is set, stone cold eyes wearing a look of hatred. "I will tell you this once more Horne, the missions we give you are not optional. We are dropping you back in you will do your mission and we will pick you up and you will go on to the next one. No Gale until this is over."

"Or what?" I spit back tired of her loose threats.

"Or you will be replaced. I will lock you down in the compound and you will be lucky if you ever see Gale again," Coin answers sharply. "Now, are you willing to work with us or do I need to do a little more convincing?"

"As soon as I'm done I can see Gale?"

Coin sighs, rolling her eyes at me before pacing up and down the middle aisle, "I'll bring him to you personally if I have to."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to District 11. Now, the victors aren't aware that this Quarter Quell they will be back up for the reaping. You need to convince them to volunteer no matter what. Some of them it won't matter, they are the only ones to win from their district. Most will be upset by the news. Fuel their hatred, their pain whatever it takes. Get them on our side."

I nod as the hovercraft begins to descend. The only thing on my mind is Gale. I have to do this for him. He's the only one that matters.

Getting to the victor village proves to be a challenge. There are more Peace Keepers in District 11 than I've seen in my entire life. I guess after the uprising the Capitol felt like they needed to finally keep an eye on the districts. It doesn't look like anything has really improved. Last I heard District 11 was worse off than any of the others. Coin wasn't lying.

I fail to find Chaff's house but Seeders is a lot easier. She has a hand painted clay sign on her door. I knock. Standing out in the open makes me feel uncomfortable. If I get caught I will be killed or worse, taken to the Capitol. I can only imagine what they'd do to me there.

Finally the door opens. Seeder is a small woman. Her hair is cut short and she looks at me with untrusting eyes.

"I'm here on behalf of District 13," I whisper out quickly. "Please just let me inside."

Seeder hesitates for a little but eventually steps aside, allowing me inside. I don't take in any of the decorations or furniture. I don't care. Seeder leads me towards the table, motioning for a chair at the end.

"You said District 13?" Seeder questions, pouring some kind of steaming liquid into two ornately decorated teacups. I take it gladly. My clothes are still slightly dampened from the rain and the house is not exactly very warm. I thought they gave the victors money. I don't understand why there is no wood in the fireplace.

"They don't video you in these houses, do they?"

"No."

I sigh before beginning my speech; "The capitol thought that they had gotten rid of the rebel forces when they destroyed District 13 after the last uprising. Unfortunately for them a few of us managed to survive in an underground bunker. We've rebuilt, repopulated, and started a force to rise against the capitol. Our leader…Katniss Everdeen. I'm here on behalf of the rebel forces to ask you to volunteer for the next Quarter Quell, no matter what happens."

For a long time, probably hours, Seeder says nothing. She drinks until her glass is empty and then pours more. I can't read her very well so I have no idea what is going on behind her earnest brown eyes.

"You said I have to volunteer? What will that do?"

I close my eyes. This will be the hardest part to get past. None of the victors will understand. "Those behind the scenes have hand selected someone to volunteer to be Head Gamemaker. They will throw a twist Snow's way that he won't question. There is always a twist with the Quarter Quell."

"What is the twist?"

"Our Gamemaker is going to have it so previous winners are put back into the arena. President Snow hates Katniss and now that two victors can win he's only made her life harder. She's stuck with Peeta for the rest of her life. She'll do anything to prove to Snow that they're in love. That will only make him hate her more. We have to keep her alive to lead the rebellion. You saw what she was able to provoke in your district. We need to give her allies in the ring or she won't make it."

There is another long pause. I jump at every little sound, terrified it will be a Peace Keeper barging in to take me away to my death. This mission is taking longer than I expected and it's making me uneasy. I want to be back with Gale. He's the only one I feel safe around.

"I stand behind the rebellion," Seeder finally announces, "but why should I risk my life for this girl who has done nothing for me?"

I don't know how to answer this one. Seeder seems neither sad nor angered by my news. In fact, she took it pretty well. I can't help but wonder if all the victors knew something like this would be happening eventually. I don't know Katniss that well and she's not really given my anything to work off of to make her seem like someone people should rally behind. I kind of wish they had chosen Peeta, at least he's friendly.

"Do you remember, just a few hours ago when Katniss sang to Rue? She didn't have to do that. She could have left her but she didn't. She staid there and took care of her until her very last breath. What other tribute would have done that? Who started the rebellion right here in District 11? Katniss did. I know she's not the best fighter, or the most personable tribute out there but she's got spunk. She hates the capitol with a passion and I know she'd die for anyone who would stand with her," I answer using Gale as a representation for Katniss.

Sure it might be a lie but if it is what will get these individuals on my side it is what I will have to do. Katniss won't stand a chance in the 75th Hunger Games if she doesn't have people watching her back. She hunts animals in the forest, not people in a man made arena.

"You're brave for doing this you know," Seeder says not giving me a straight answer on if she is behind the cause or not. I'm pretty sure Coin won't be happy with maybes.

"I don't really see it that way. I'm just doing what I need to for the districts."

Seeder smiles at me, "I'm sure you're doing it for a more selfish reason than that. Everyone has their reasons for why they do these kinds of things."

"I don't really have a selfish reason," I lie. I better get used to lying.

The woman in front of me just nods, a knowing smile on her face. "I will agree to your rebellion but I want you to know something; had your forces sent anyone but you I wouldn't have agreed. People will rally around you."

I nod, "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to our cause."

Again Seeder just nods. She doesn't say very much but I can tell she's a kind heart. She'll be a good asset to our cause. I just hope she makes it through.


End file.
